What Really Matters
by bFishstix
Summary: Mother's Day is spent at the hospital...


_A/N - So I wrote part of this on Mother's Day and finished it today. It might contain errors, but I don't care. I just wrote it just because. I hope you enjoy it. : )_

**What Really Matters. **

Lizzie had just woken up on a couch in a hospital. She looked over at her mother who was still sleeping on another.

She pulled out her cell phone for any calls or texts that she might've missed, which was none. She smiled as she noticed the date. It was Mother's Day.

She glanced at her sleeping mother one last time as she got up and started down the hallway, the direction of the gift shop.

When she got there, she looked around for at least five minutes, then she thought it'd be so much better if it was home-made, like a card.

She remembered seeing a box of crayons and construction paper in her car. Miranda's daughter, Sophie, which she babysat last week, left them in there. So she started walking to the parking garage.

When she finally gathered the supplies, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared at the rearview mirror where it hung an alien-shaped necklace. She was getting teary-eyed.

Her father got that for her the day she graduated from high school in 2006. He said it'll bring her luck for the future, but Lizzie just thought he was being silly.

It's now 2011, and the truth was that she does think it is kind of lucky…

She held it flat in her hand and almost cried, then she gave it a tight squeeze and closed her eyes for a second before she had taken it off the mirror and put it on around her neck. She looked down at it and said to herself, "You need all the luck you can get right now, dad." She slightly smiled but was still upset.

A few minutes passed and she was back in the waiting room sitting at a table, already to get to work on the project.

She folded a piece of pink paper in half, and on the front, drew a big purple heart. She instantly smiled. It felt like she was five years old again. She then opened it up and wrote her special message inside.

Suddenly her mom woke and got up, to stretch.

"Hi, sweetie." Jo said, walking over to her 23-year-old daughter. "What're you doing?"

Lizzie quickly covered up the card. "You gotta wait and see." She flashed her a smile.

Jo smiled back, wondering what was so secretive. "Oh, okay. I'm going to the ladies room." She trailed off, leaving Lizzie alone to work on the project.

* * *

A boy with flat brown hair just stepped into the waiting room, which caused Lizzie look to him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"How is he?" The boy asked worriedly.

"Not too good."

The boy looked down at his feet. Lizzie went over to him and tried to comfort, "It's okay. He'll make it through. We've gotta stay positive. "

He quickly grabbed and hugged her. He was starting to cry. "L-Lizzie, you know the last thing I said to h-him?" He didn't give her time to ask what. "I-I said that I h…" He struggled to get the words out.

"Matt!" Lizzie snapped, but not angrily. "Dad knows you love him even though you said that. You were very upset at him. I can't blame you. I was too. Dad shouldn't of done that to mom. Yet she's here because she still cares about him. That's all that matters right now anyway; putting aside the hurtful things said or done for the time sake…" She wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve. "Dad's not a bad guy. He just doesn't love mom the way he used to, I guess…"

Jo was standing outside the waiting rooms door. She had heard every word that was spoken. … She sighed heavily, then went to her daughter and 20-year-old son. "Hi, Matt. Good to see you."

Matt lifted up off Lizzie's shoulder and went to his mom, then gave her a hug. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Oh, here mom." Lizzie handed her the card as she smiled. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Awe, how sweet." Jo looked at the front for a minute. It was a rose and a couple of daisies surrounded by the big heart.

Lizzie laughed, "I'm not the best draw-er."

"No, no. You did a wonderful job." Jo said as she opened it to see the inside. She read it aloud: "I don't really know what to put here. But you know what? I don't think any words are needed for a beautiful and wonderful mother like you. Love, Lizzie and Matt."

Jo was now in tears. "Thank you guys. That's the most precious thing."

Matt smiled at Lizzie. "Thanks for signing my name," he whispered.

"That's what sisters are for." She smiled at him.

He shook his head in agreement and added, "And brothers. I'd do the same for you. "

Lizzie also agreed.

Their mother was smiling at them. "Come here, you guys." She held out her arms. The family of three just stood there huddled together in a hug.

**The End. **

_There won't be any more added to this story. I'm sorry. But if you want to know what happened to Sam the dad. … Well, maybe he felt really guilty about his affair and he got behind the wheel while intoxicated, then you know the rest… : (_


End file.
